She Going To Be Mine
by kie1993
Summary: Sherlock soon drags his sister back to London not willing as the world's only Consultant Criminal wants her and he is very determined to have her as his to get at Sherlock. Will Sherlock be able to protect his sister as she struggles to be with them after an incident or will Morarity get his prize first.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was sitting in one of Mycroft's cars they were heading to south Wales Cardiff to collect their sister. Sherlock and Mycroft hadn't seen the sister for ten years after Sherlock addition to drugs and Mycroft pulling away she up and left one day with no warning, it was only because Mycroft ran the government that they knew where she was. The reason they were heading to their sister was because of the world's only consultant Criminal told them that their sister would be his.

John had refused to go on the trip to collect the youngest Holmes but was shocked to find out that there was another Holmes sibling plus he didn't want to get in the way of the small family reunion, but he knew one of the boys was going to get hurt.

Amethyst Holmes was the youngest out of the Holmes siblings, found herself in her garden planting some more flowers and more vegetables. Amethyst Holmes loved her garden and her life she did think about contacting her family but she couldn't bring herself to. Amethyst smiled as she placed some Carrots that were ready in her basket.

Sherlock and Mycroft car pulled up outside a small house with a beautiful garden they both climbed out of the car. Sherlock was ahead of Mycroft as they walked up the path Sherlock did wait until his brother was with him, Mycroft rang the bell. Amethyst looked up she moved to the front garden with her basket of veg.

"Hello" Amethyst called.

"Amethyst" Mycroft started taking in his sisters appearance she was wearing a dress and an white apron a basket hanging on her arm.

"Go away please" Amethyst said.

"Amy listen you're not safe here there a man after you, please you need to come back to London with us" Sherlock said.

" Don't call me that I'm not your Amy and no this is my life now and I' m happy with it" Amethyst snapped turning away from her brothers Mycroft moved and took her wrist she took it back fast and step further back.

"He is dangers man he killed many people, I don't want you to be next" Mycroft said.

"I'm not going and why do you care now you never cared, I'm saying this once leave before I call the police" Sherlock laughed as he walked forwarded he found himself holding his nose.

"Shit Amy" Sherlock hissed.

Mycroft walked up to Amethyst and stabbed her with a needle he caught her hand before he got punched. Sherlock watch as his sister sank to the floor as the drugs took hold. Sherlock watched as his sister was laying he bent down and picked his sister limp form before walking back to the car.

"Grab her basket Mycroft" Sherlock said.

Mycroft grabbed the basket and followed Sherlock back to the car and the trio headed back to London.

"she going to pissed" Sherlock said.

"I know but this is for the best we both know that"

Xxx

Moriarty smiled as he watched the Holmes boys bring his prize right to him, he just had to do a little replan but she was going to be his and there nothing Sherlock, Mycroft, or John will be able to do.

Xxx

John was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper when he heard the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps on the stairs, John looked up and was shocked to see Sherlock carrying a limp women in his arms he placed her on the sofa before walking off to remove his coat. John went over to check the girl.

"It a heavy sedative. Only way to get her back here" Mycroft told the concerned doctor "It will ware off soon"

John looked up to see Sherlock walked over to his chair and sat down that's when John noticed Sherlock face was bruised and dry blood under his nose. John shook his head before heading back to his seat. Mycroft was staring at his sister knowing that she was going to angry and upset.

"Which one of you drugged her?" John asked.

"You Bustard" a female voice said.

John turned and noticed the women who was now getting up and faced Mycroft who just stood still facing her.

"Langue Amethyst" Mycroft said.

"Hang on I thought you said her name was Amy Sherlock" John said staring at the girl who was look deadly at Mycroft.

"It is what I call her" Sherlock told them.

"Yes mummy was none too happy with you" Mycroft said.

Amethyst was now standing up and she made her way over to Mycroft, Sherlock was up he managed to grab hold of her and held her in his arms away from Mycroft, Mycroft just looked at her, Amethyst foot went up and she kicked him in the stomach. Sherlock turned and placed her behind him.

"That's for drugging me Mycroft. Now why the hell I'm I here?" Amethyst snapped.

"A man named James Moriarty who likes to play games with our dear brother has now turned his attention to you he wants you for his own personal gain and he made sure we know he wants you and he'll do anything to get you this is why you are back in London" Mycroft told her.

Os I'm here because Sherlock pissed off some guy who now wants me, great I have a life in Wales I have friends a job a home it my home" Amethyst said coming from behind Sherlock

"Am…"

"Don't bother. You do know the reason I left all those years ago?" Amethyst asked both men turned away.

"Please this is for you Safety Amy your staying that's final" Sherlock tone was sharp "I don't care if I have to handcuff you. While you're here you won't be leaving this flat without me or John do you understand Amethyst" Sherlock said his tone still sharp.

"No Sherlock I'm going home just send men up to protect me; I have a job"

"You're a 999 call officer well was" Mycroft aid.

"You lost me my job" Amethyst screeched.

"not lost just got you got time off"

Amethyst just sat back down both Sherlock and Mycroft just watched their little sister as she just stared ahead before trying to make a dash for the door Sherlock managed to grab her around the waist and held her tight against him .

"Amy it just until he stops" Sherlock said.

" It Amethyst .How long? I've read Doctor Watson blog I know he doesn't give up, where I'm I supposed to stay this flat a two bedroom" Amethyst asked.

"You're staying here, sofa yours when I'm using my room, you're not going out on your own, ok" Sherlock spoke.

"I have to follow you round do I? Well no I'm going home I can have you done for kidnapping"

Amethyst then stamped on Sherlock's foot being realised she took another go for the door but didn't get far as Mycroft grabbed her pushing her towards Sherlock who caught her in one movement who was now struggling in Sherlock's grip her black curly hair falling in her eyes.

"I told you I'd use these" Sherlock said as he managed to pull out a pair of handcuffs..

"Where did you get handcuff from Sherlock" John asked speaking for the first time in ages. As he watch Sherlock cuff his sister wrist he was about to cuff the other when she managed to twist his arm and make another escape attempt.

"Lestrade" Sherlock said quickly as he watched Amethyst once again Mycroft caught her in no effort he then as he held her pulled out another needle and stabbed her in the neck Amethyst struggles soon stopped as she went limp in Mycroft grip.

"Cuff her to your bed should last a couple of hours" Mycroft said as Sherlock once again was carrying his sister.

Once Sherlock left the room John rounded on Mycroft.

"What did you two do that was so bad to make her leave?" John asked.

"We weren't there when she need us the most" Mycroft said "Tell my brother I'll be back later this week and make sure they don't kill each other"

John nodded to Mycroft and watch the older Holmes go he knew this was going to be fun but he still wondered what was so bad that made their sister run leave her family.

Sherlock cuffed his sister to the bed moving her black hair from her face before pulling up the covers to cover his sister. Sherlock then just stood and watched his sister sleep for a few minutes before leaving he kept his bedroom door open so he could keep an eye on her.


	2. Chapter 2

John decide to head to his room he felt for the Youngest Holmes he fancied suggest untying but he knew he wouldn't win on that front. As John went past Sherlock's room he saw the Amethyst laying in her drug induced sleep she look innocent and haunted by something. John was woken by frustrated screams he walked down the stairs to see Amethyst pulling at her cuffed wrist she let out a whimper John moved quickly into the room and managed to stop her from pulling. John final had a closer look of the youngest Holmes her skin had a bit more colour than Sherlock or Mycroft but she had the Holmes blue eyes and like Sherlock high cheek bones she was also slim.

"You're going to end up breaking your wrist" John said in a gentle voice.

Amethyst looked at Dr John Watson who was holding her to stop her from pulling at her wrist he looked tired she knew she properly woke him up with her screams of forestation but Sherlock wasn't answering. John could see Amethyst body fighting sleep.

"I know he's protecting me" Amethyst said.

"I think he scared. All this is for your safety" John told her.

"I'm 29 I have my own life, I left here I didn't want to come back"

"Why?"

"we got into a fight, I left"

John nodded he stayed holding her until Amethyst body relaxed her breathing evened out she was asleep once again. John got off the bed and went to sort out the covers he stopped when he noticed her yellow sun dress had ridden up revelling a horrible scar John could tell it was an old one he sighed before placing the covers over her, he left Sherlock's room to go and find the Detective who wasn't in the flat after a quick look around he decide to head back to his own bed.

Sherlock walked back into 221B he went straight to his bedroom he sat on his bed next to his sister he noticed the bruise forming on her wrist she had been awake and wanting to get free. Sherlock felt guilty fur cuffing his sister but he wanted her safe he let her down once and that made her leave he didn't want to fail her this time he couldn't fail her again it would tear him apart he never real forgave himself from last time. Sherlock want his Sister his Amy safe and out of the hands of the consulting Criminal. Sherlock moved some of Amethyst hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I'll keep you safe this time" Sherlock whispered to her.

Xxx

Sherlock un cuffed Amethyst in the Morning she was now sitting on the sofa rubbing her wrist, she was calmer than the day before which made John relax a bit. Amethyst listen to Sherlock she nodded but told him she would still be going home which once again made him threaten her with the handcuffs. Amethyst informed the men that she was going for a shower Sherlock nodded and let her go. Amethyst returned after 15 min wearing Sherlock's dressing gown her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Sherlock what am I supposed to wear neither you or Mycroft brought any clothes for me to wear" Amethyst said.

"There a bag on the kitchen I went out last night and brought you an outfit including under wear"

"How the hell do you know what bra size I am"

"I.."

"Don't just don't answer that Sherlock I don't want to know how my brother knew my bra size" Amethyst said taking disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Then why ask the question" Sherlock asked.

John laughed at Sherlock he didn't bother to try and explain why Amethyst was so upset that her brother knew her underwear size. Once Amethyst reappeared now dressed in a pair of jeans and a pastel yellow jumper she felt better she sat down once again on the Sofia and just stared ahead.

"Sherlock I'm going shopping anything you need" John asked.

"Milk and a pair of rubber gloves" Sherlock spoke.

"Right, Amethyst would you like to join me?" John asked.

"can I Sherlock or do I need to stay locked up here" Amethyst said venom filled her voice.

"You can go. John keep an eye on her and behave make an escaped attempted and I'll know and you'll be handcuffed again" Sherlock said his tone one not to be messed with.

Xxx

Amethyst was pushing the trolley around as John was placing items in, she picked up a few things herself she told John that she would like cook tonight as Sherlock text John to tell her that Mycroft dropped over her basket full of the vegetables she picked.

"Are you going to drug us and make a run" John asked.

"No I wouldn't drug my food" Amethyst said "Plus I'm making Sherlock's favourite it all of ours really"

"so why fresh foods not frozen?" John asked.

"I grow my own vegetables, I always want to cook fresh since I was little, my food famous in our house" Amy explained.

"can't wait to try tonight's dinner"

John had learnt allot about the Holmes siblings on the shopping trip he learnt that each one of them had to learn an interment Sherlock he all ready knew played the violin Amethyst herself learnt the Cello and Mycroft was the piano. John could see that Amethyst was more open and cheerful than her brothers .

"Can you do what Sherlock does?" John asked as they reached the check out.

"deduce not like Sherlock a little bit but not much I never took that root I want to draw and write" Amethyst explained.

"oh right so you like the normal one" John said.

"I guess I am"

As they took a Taxi back Amethyst was looking out the window she had a small smile she hadn't been to London for years. John could see she was different more open and free about her emotions but something scared him yesterday about the Holmes siblings he felt for Amethyst he would of reacted the same way if someone had taken him from his home and drugged him twice.

Amethyst got out of the Taxi taking two out of the four carrier bags of shopping as she waited for John to pay and open the door as she didn't have a key and she had her hands full. As John and Amethyst walked up the stairs Amethyst mind started to think about the man that is after her she wanted to know why not grab her when she was still in Cardiff or maybe her brothers beat her to it.

"Hello Amy enjoy your shopping trip" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, thank you Sherlock you should of joined us and it Amethyst" Amethyst said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Boring, I better of here just in case a case comes up " Sherlock said. " and your my Amy" Sherlock add under his breath.

Amethyst laughed and carried on unpacking the shopping John joined her, after putting the shopping away and Amethyst coming down from the shock of a head in the fridge John decide to make tea for them all and told Amethyst to sit down. Amethyst sat on she guessed her brother chair as Sherlock was laying on the sofa.

"Our brother will be here soon dropping off some of your belongs" Sherlock said.

"Thank goodness" Amethyst said with a smile "oh and I'm cooking tonight"

"Fine" Sherlock mumbled.

It was only 15 minutes later that Mycroft walked in holding a suitcase a laptop bag and a box. Amethyst got up and took the box of Mycroft with a big smile. Sherlock sat up and looked at the box Amethyst held.

"it looked important so I brought it" Mycroft said placing everything else down.

"Thank you it Mother and Father Wedding Anniversary present been working on it for years" Amethyst said with a smile.

"lovely" bothers Holmes brother said

Mycroft left telling Amethyst that he'll be watching and that like Sherlock he won't be afraid to tie her up to keep her safe. An hour later Amethyst was in the kitchen started to cook, Sherlock who was still laying on the sofa head lifted up smelling something he head to the kitchen seeing Amethyst add veg into a pot he sat at the kitchen table and watched his sister she was making her Chilli he loved her Chilli. John walked into the kitchen after updating his blog his mouth who already began to water was now watering more Sherlock gave a chuckle.

"everyone like her chilli she made it when she was fourteen and been making it since" Sherlock told him.

"one food you ate without complaint that and my red lentil pie" Amethyst told John. "Mycroft had a fit when I first cooked"

Amethyst plated up the food and gave it to the boys before sitting down with her own. John really enjoyed the food he could see why Sherlock like it but he was shocked that he was eating so fast and helping himself to seconds before John or his sister finished their first plate and before John could help himself for a second plate John was dragging them off to a crime scene and Amethyst was literally dragged out of the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst was not happy one bit about being at a crime scene she struggled as Sherlock pushed her into the house where the crime scene was located. John watched as Lestrade gave Sherlock a look but ignored it and just guide the trio to the room. Amethyst managed to get out of Sherlock's grip she then found herself feeling very ill the smell of the crime scene was getting to her.

"Sherlock I need to leave the room" Amethyst said she looked at the room there was a young girl around her age laying dead on the floor.

" Amethyst be quite" Sherlock snapped at her.

Amethyst stomach turned John and Sherlock were tied up with the body and Sherlock deduction. Amethyst noticed the open window and she ran across and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"What the fuck" a nasal voice asked.

"oh god I'm so sorry" Amethyst said.

"AMETHYST" Sherlock shouted as he walked over to her. "good hit go and stand outside try to escape I won't have a problem in cuffing you again"

"oh god she managed to hit Anderson" John said.

Amethyst found herself standing herself Anderson stormed over to her still covered in her sick Amethyst looked at him.

"what's your problem if you can't handle it leave"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave Sherlock would be mad and plus you should stand outside windows"

"Sherlock are you one of his little ones he likes to take around show that's he a big shot"

"sorry?"

"if I were you I would leave now before you add up here as the dead one" A women said stepping next to the man. "Donavon now if I would leave as fast as you can"

Amethyst looked at the women and then at the road ahead she could make an escape attempted but knew Mycroft would find her taking a chance she gave herself a nod.

"Tell Sherlock I'm going home" Amethyst said.

Amethyst took off fast hoping she could make good time before either of her brothers could find her she was just off oxford street near the tube station when she felt herself being grabbed she was turned to face them she was looking at very Angry Mycroft Holmes.

"Come on Amethyst let's get you back to Sherlock's then I think we need to discuss a way to keep you with us" Mycroft said.

"Just let me go home please" Amethyst pleaded.

"Dam it Amethyst this man, James Morarity will kill you he will not kill you nicely either he has tied bombs to people and made them talk for him and god knows what he'll do you" Mycroft snapped at her. "I don't care if I have to lock you up somewhere until he loses interest in you "

Amethyst found herself back at Baker Street sitting on the sofa while Mycroft was on the phone trying to get hold of Sherlock. Amethyst was wanting to be with Sherlock right now she was always closer to Sherlock than Mycroft she felt tears falling down her cheek. Sherlock bust threw the door and round on Amethyst he took her by the arm and made her stand in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking" Sherlock screamed at her "you weren't were you just want to leave"

"I wanted to go home" Amethyst sobbed "I just want my life back"

"this is your life now" Mycroft said. "no you just wanted to get away from us"

"of course I bloody well do" screamed Amethyst "last time I was here with you two Sherlock tried to kill me and you just left me lying in my own blood"

"Yes and now's there a mad man after you he wants you to be his and only his" Sherlock said calmly.

"I know but your holding me prisoner I want freedom I want my life" Amethyst said "I want to go home this is bring up old memories I don't want"

Sherlock let go of Amethyst and pulled her into a hug and just held her in his arms it had been long time since he hugged her and he felt her relax and hug him back. Mycroft looked on but found it awaked. Sherlock felt Amethyst relax and he had a small smile he missed this he missed hugging his sister.

John walked in at that moment after finding his way back from the crime scene he was pissed at Sherlock for leaving them there. John was shocked to see Sherlock hugging his youngest sister while Mycroft stood off to the side.

"Lestrade wants you to phone him when you can" John said making both siblings to pull apart.

"Amethyst please just listen to Sherlock any more escape attempts and I might just lock you up in my house" Mycroft told her "behave and don't bring up the past"

Mycroft left, Sherlock had rang Lestrade and was having a few words, John noticed Amethyst was sitting in Sherlock chair with the box Mycroft brought early John noticed that she was shuffling stuff in side.

"I'm off to bed good night"

"Good night John" Amethyst said.

Sherlock finished on the phone he gave his sister a look before sitting on the sofa, he watched his sister for a few moments.

"Where I'm I sleeping tonight and I'm I going to be cuffed?" Amethyst asked.

"The door locked me and John have the key I'm taking the sofa use my room keep the door open I don't want to cuff you again" Sherlock spoke.

Amethyst nodded and walked towards Sherlock's room she got comfy on the bed keeping the door open she hadn't had the effort to get away and go back home she was planning she want her life back not staying here she felt like a prisoner.

Sherlock moved towards his room he spotted his sister sleeping he knew she was not happy here, he forgot she finds it hard seeing blood that she the caring one out of him and Mycroft, but he was determined to help her keep her safe for once.

Xxx

A week passed and soon there was a routine and John could see Amethyst planning something in her mind he managed to get her talking again but from being drag around and locked in the flat she was very upset.

"The box you have what it filled with?" John asked as it was always out when she on her own or thought she was on her own as they both where in the kitchen.

"Photos I'm doing a scrap book for my parents so their photos of my child hood" Amethyst said.

"Got any from Sherlock childhood?" John asked.

"Yes and Mycroft"

Amethyst started taking out photos and showing John there was one where all three were dressed up in prate gear and they were all smiling.

"Aww your all cute"

"yeah that's Sherlock 8th birthday"

"Aww I like this one" John said pointing to one which showed Sherlock holding a toddler which John guessed was Amethyst.

"yes I was 2 he loved to hug me mum tells me he was always protecting me" Amethyst said. "this is one of my favourite's"

John looked at the photo it was one which looked like they were all older and were dressed in Pj's outside by a big oak tree the ground was covered in snow. Mycroft smiling holding a smiling Amethyst and Sherlock was sitting on the floor with snow on his head with a smile.

"it was a snow day all of school I started it but I love it because it a naturally photo" Amethyst told him.

"What happened to you all?" John asked.

"you don't need to know John and Amethyst please put the photos away and do not put the picture of me in the hat in that book" Sherlock said interrupting a moment between the two.

"To late, and it done I finished the book just need one of you to post it for me" Amethyst said.

Sherlock just gave a nod and left the two of them Amethyst start to pack the photos away John gave her a small smile before leaving her alone. Sherlock went back in kitchen that night his sister was fast asleep on the sofa he noticed a photo on the floor. Sherlock picked it up and smiled it was one of him and Amethyst both very young sitting baking he smiled at it before placing it on the table.

Xxx

Amethyst found herself once again at a crime scene but this times sitting in a locked police car she was not happy not happy one bit she wished she was just locked in the flat or with Mycroft out of the week and three days she had been her she heard nothing off James Morarity so she was going to try another escape attempt. John knew that once again that an argument was going to happen even if Anderson was happy not to be covered in sick.

"Sherlock, you can't keep locking her up he going to hate you or hit you again" John explained.

"IT for her safety" Sherlock spoke.

"The girl been here for three days but died around 6 hours ago, so why not call for help, married kids"

Amethyst was dragged out of the police car by Sherlock her hair covered her face she put her feet into the ground and that made Sherlock stop and look at her he dropped her hands and just stared at her. Lestrade looked on as did John, Lestrade was filled in on why Amethyst was here.

"Amethyst come on I need to get to the labs" Sherlock told her.

"You can't keep locking me up Sherlock" Amethyst snapped. "I'm a human being"

"With a master criminal after her" Sherlock snapped back "Everything I do it for you safety"

"Really where you when I needed you the most" Amethyst screamed "you're ruining my life Sherlock me being here"

Before Sherlock could react Amethyst slapped him across the face, the police officers stunned but a few clapped, Sherlock quickly grabbed her wrist before she could walk away and placed the metal cuff around her wrist and did the same to his.

"Fuck you Sherlock" Amethyst snapped.

"Just keep up with me" Sherlock said as he began to walk away with Amethyst trying her best to keep up John went to follow then feeling for Amethyst.


	4. Chapter 4

John watched as Sherlock as he practically dragging amethyst along, he could see that Amethyst was in pain he tried to get Sherlock to slow down but he just ignored John and carried on walking his long strides. Amethyst tried her best to get free but the cuffs dig into her pale wrist.

"Sherlock please slow down" Amethyst plead. But her plea went unheard

Molly Hooper was stunned to Sherlock drag in a women via handcuffs, seeing her black hair all over the place the women was out of breath but Molly thought the women was beautiful with her pale skin slim figure and her long legs. Sherlock who ignored Molly stares was pulling his sister to his side.

"Is she dangers" Molly squeaked.

"No, I'm not Sherlock just like to Cuff me" Amethyst said.

"It's for your safety" Sherlock told her. "and Mycroft going to be dealing with you for a while"

"Yes because I have some mad man after me who hasn't even made a move" Amethyst said "please not Mycroft", as she was dragged to a table Sherlock pointed to the stool, Amy sat on it and watched as Sherlock un cuffed his hand and placed on a bar under the table. "Really what happens if I need to pee?"

"Me or John will escort you" Sherlock told her."And yes you've read the blog you know what's he cable off and yet you want to go home"

"it my home" Amethyst said.

John watched as Sherlock went over to another table he turned his gaze back to Amethyst who was giving her wrist a tug. Sherlock was now ignoring everyone in the room John sighed and made himself comfy on a chair. The silence was brokering when Amethyst spoke

"Any chance I can have food Sherlock or is too much of a risk" Amethyst asked her tone mocking.

"Molly any chance you can get my sister there something to eat a sandwich or chips nothing that requires cutlery as she can easily pick a lock" Sherlock said handing molly a fiver.

"Learnt it of you Sherlock" Amethyst said with a smile.

"Yes and I learnt to act of you" Sherlock told her.

John soon left saying he needed to get to work, Sherlock just nodded Amethyst asked if she could go with him and soon was pleading with Sherlock but Sherlock put his foot down and told her to eat her cheese and chips that Molly brought back a couple of minutes ago, John gave Amethyst a small smile before leaving. Amethyst finished her chips and now she was slowly getting bored, Molly felt sorry for Amethyst Molly disappeared and came back with a book so she Amethyst could read.

"Yes" Sherlock shouted before running out of the labs.

"Sherlock, SHERLOCK" Amy screamed "Bugger"

Xxx

Amethyst shouts were ignored and Molly had disappeared somewhere else in the labs. Amethyst sighed it had been an hour since Sherlock left and without a phone (as Mycroft said it was a danger that she might be contact by Mycroft)

"Dam you both" Amethyst hissed. Amethyst looked at her wrist "This is going to hurt"

Amethyst gave a hard tug on the cuffs she felt her bones bend and her body protest before she could try again she heard the door open turning her head expecting to see Sherlock or even John, but it wasn't she was shocked to see Molly come in but she wasn't alone a man wearing a greyish suit and black tie walked in with Molly gun held in his hand. Amethyst who was about to give her hand another tug she stopped when a red dot appeared on the floor and travelled up to rest on her chest.

"Hello Amethyst Holmes" an Irish voice said. "Don't pull to hard we don't want you to hurt yourself"

"You ok Molly" Amethyst asked.

Molly nodded before being pushed to the floor. Amethyst looked at the man closely she noticed his hair was gelled back her mind racing and she remembered this was the man that wanted her to be his.

"My you are a beautiful catch aren't you" the man spoke again. "Now then kitten we need a talk because you see your brothers have been keeping you away from me and that makes me sad, so I think we should send them a message don't you think?"

moved forwarded and gently touched her face before kissing her forehead.

"You're James Moriarty" Amethyst said.

"Yes I am Love and you are going to be mine in so many ways"

Amethyst gave her wrist one more tug she felt the bone snap but she quickly got undone and moved over to molly not caring about the dot if he wants me he won't kill me yet Amethyst thought.

"Bit of a risky move love" Jim said. "Now listen closely are you listening"

Amethyst nodded and watched as Jim moved forwarded and gently touched her face before kissing her forehead. Moriarty then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from molly, who was still laying on the floor.

"Tell Sherlock that every fairy tale need a good old fashion villain" Moriarty said "And this is just for you my kitten you will be mine by the end of the month and you will come willing to" Jim then smashed her head into the floor knocking her out.

Xxx

Sherlock was cursing himself for leaving his sister he didn't mean too, he just want to get ahead on this case he moved forwarded he felt something off one Mycroft was there and two so was allot of police Sherlock walked faster.

"our dear sister had a visitor, and a very bad concustion and also a broken wrist" Mycroft said. "and all I want to know is why was she on her own handcuffed to a table" he snapped at the end.

"I forgot let's not get started. where is she?" Sherlock asked.

"With John she just getting her cast on, She is upset Sherlock she let me touch her for once that hasn't happened since you know when"

Sherlock nodded he just hoped that Amethyst was ok alright and that this would stop her from trying to get home.

**A/N the idea of Amy breaking her wrist was down to the brilliant helenamaimi, thanks you've really helped.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst sighed it had been 2 weeks since she broke her wrist and she was being dragged to crime scene to crime scene or sitting in Mycroft office, they didn't want her out of their sight the only one problem was she wanted a bit more freedom.

John was also feeling for Amethyst he was trying to get the two brothers to let Amethyst have more freedom or at least be left alone for a few hours in the flat but it didn't work and with the new case where young girls where being taken and killed but they played a fairy tale out before their deaths it was hitting them all hard.

Amethyst found herself sitting in Mycroft kitchen with a plate of chicken in front of her it was wired to her she hadn't had Mycroft's chicken in years and to top it off she was eating with Lestrade and her brother she found it was like she was a prisoner and she wanted out.

"Eat Amethyst" Mycroft said.

"Not hungry" Amethyst said as she pushed the plate away.

"Eat Amethyst I know you haven't been eating properly" Mycroft told her as he pushed the plate back.

"I'm not hungry right now please I'll eat later"

"No Amethyst you eating here and now" Mycroft tone was hard.

Lestrade watched as Mycroft who glared at Amethyst who was glaring back at her brother, he could feel the tension in room grow. Mycroft sighed before turning to Lestrade and engaged him in conversion the only reason the detective was here was because he wanted an update about the case as Amethyst hide his phone and he still hadn't located it. Amethyst sighed she ate half the chicken before giving up.

"You're not going back to Sherlock's tonight" Mycroft said without breaking contact with Lestrade "Amethyst please go to your room now I'll be up later"

"I'm not a child Mycroft, and you're not my farther" Amethyst snapped.

"Thank god I wouldn't want you as my child"

"You didn't want me as a sister either" Amethyst said leaving the table and went the guest room.

"You could of been nicer she been uprooted be her brothers and basically forced into staying not to mention a mad man is after her" Lestrade said.

"This is what we're like, plus we didn't have very good times a few good times snow day was the best but the last we saw each other" Mycroft said. "we basically ended our relationship"

"What could of been so bad?" Lestrade asked.

"I left her for dead basically killed" Mycroft said.

"What?" Lestrade asked shocked.

"it wasn't you brother that was me" both men turned to see Sherlock and John come into the room.

"whoa hang on you what happened?" john asked.

"I was high she came to see me I snapped and stabbed her in the leg and stomach thinking she was someone else when I came down I realised what I did. I called Mycroft and an ambulance" Sherlock passed.

"I didn't believe him when he told me I managed to get him out of the flat I didn't go back there until a day after when I went to collect clothes found her on the floor in the kitchen covered in blood and cold" Mycroft finished "She ran a year later disappeared"

"Didn't you talk to her explain?" John asked.

"I tried but she didn't want to see me" Sherlock said.

"I made it worse by telling her that it was her fault that she knew what Sherlock was like" Mycroft said.

"You also told me Caring wasn't an advantage" all four men turned to see Amethyst in the door way "But that not true me caring for Sherlock me turning up there when I shouldn't of saved him he did flip and he did stab me and you didn't believe him but I left to protect you I kept seeing the hurt in your eyes held hurt and I didn't wanting you blaming yourself "

"Amethyst" Sherlock breathed.

"I never blamed you never, mum and dad warned me so did your land lord but I ignored it, it was a mistake that made you a better man, Mycroft a bit of a stalker" Sherlock, John and Lestrade chuckled. "The reason I don't trust you is the fact you never came you never went to find me"

"You disappeared over night" Sherlock said "you didn't want to be found"

"I left a note for you Sherlock"

"I never got it" Sherlock said.

"I left on your desk in your room" Amethyst said.

"Will discuss this later Amethyst right now I need to talk to your brother" Mycroft said.

"You're sending me back to my room aren't you?" Amethyst said her tone sad.

"Yes now go"

Xxx

Amethyst sighed she stayed outside and heard the conversion she needed to do something these people were dying because he wanted her, she sighed now she had to do something she left once protecting her brothers she would do it again in a heartbeat. She lied on the bed and closed her eyes she just wanted everyone safe.

Sherlock found his sister sound asleep on the bed he managed to move her so she was under the covers he moved back her hair. Sherlock sat on the bed and just watched her he wanted her safe and sound but Morarity was getting closer with this case and with the fact that his sister would willing to give herself up he knew that, she was the normal one the caring one.

"Sleep soundly, all will be ok" Sherlock said with a smile.

Mycroft watched the two of them he sighed he knew the note Amethyst wrote to Sherlock but he hid it to protect Sherlock because Mycroft knew that Sherlock would have gone to find her but with that he hurt them all. Mycroft moved away and left the his younger siblings to it.

Xxx

James Moriarty smiled he was so close to having what he wanted the youngest Holmes his Amethyst and she will be his soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Amethyst sat on the sofa and read a harry potter book it had been another week it was coming close to wear she was supposed to give herself over to the consulting criminal. Amethyst sighed Mycroft was starting to be more protective and literally not letting her out his sight if he changed rooms than she did to. Sherlock was to tied in the case to notice that it was coming closer to when Morarity promised he would have his sister.

"Amethyst we going to the office" Mycroft told her.

"Can't I stay here? Please" Amethyst asked.

"No" Mycroft said in a hard tone which Amethyst knew not to fight with.

It turned in to a long day for Amethyst after being dragged all over London she just want to curl up and sleep and she was ready to fight for that right. As she was about to speak to voice her opinion she was interrupted by John coming running in both Amethyst and Mycroft looked at him.

"It Sherlock he been poisoned" John got out.

"How?" Mycroft asked.

"We not sure just one minute he was fine then.." John trailed off.

"Give me to him" Amethyst said.

"Sherlock been playing to save you not so you can hand yourself over" John snapped at her.

"And now he in hospital this game is to get me then give him me because then Sherlock will be okay"

Mycroft sighed he watched as his sister made for the door he was faster grabbing her.

"Get off me Mycroft I need to see Sherlock save him"

"By basically killing yourself" Mycroft shouted "I will not lose you to that man"

"And I don't want lose my brother" Amethyst said as she struggled in his grip "I can't"

Mycroft sighed as he pulled out another needle ignoring johns protests he sedative his sister once again. John watched as Amethyst went limb in her brother arms.

"I'm not stopping her from punching you when she comes round"

Xxx

Amethyst came round later she sat up and found that she was in her room, she moved slowly off the bed and walked back down the stairs where she heard John and her brother voice as they were deep in convention she decide to make a run for it.

Xxx

Amethyst got to the hospital and found her brother quickly. Amethyst felt sick seeing Sherlock laying in the hospital bed with wires she moved so she was sitting beside him and took his hand in hers and let tears fall she was told he was in a coma.

"Aww is my little Holmes crying" an Irish voice rang threw the room. "there's no need to cry you can save him"

Amethyst looked up and glared at him Morarity moved closer into the room so he was right in front of her. "All you got to do is come with me"

"if I go with you. You inject Sherlock with the aditdote now in front of me" Amethyst said. "if you do that then I'll walk away with you"

"Deal. Seb"

Amethyst watched as another man walked in he was tall and looked strong he was holding a wheel chair. Amethyst gave him a blank look not understanding the wheel chair but soon found out when she was grabbed and pushed into the wheel chair.

"Stay there sweet pea" the man called Seb said.

Amethyst watched as Morarity took out a needle and bent over Sherlock before injecting it into Sherlock IV. Morarity left the needle on the bedside cabinet along with a letter he then turned to Amethyst with a sly grin.

"Well I guess we should be off now" Jim said as he walked out the door followed by Seb wheeling her out she took one last look at her brother before facing ahead.

Amethyst didn't fight as she was placed into a black car and belted up she didn't flinch when she felt James Morarity side in beside her she just stared out the window knowing by giving herself to the spider she saved her brothers.

"We going to have fun me and you miss Holmes" Jim said. "Your mine now"

"I'm not yours and I'll never will be" Amethyst spat.

Jim grabbed Amethyst and made her look at him his eyes were showing her that he was dangouers and not to test him. Amethyst tried to get out of his grip but he just held her tighter she was scared. Jim could see that she was scared and that made him smile.

Xxx

John sighed he decide he needed to check on Amethyst as she wasn't down yet and Mycroft wasn't to sure how much sedative he had given her, as John reached Amethyst room he could already tell something was wrong as he left the door ajar and now it was wide open and there was no Amethyst.

"Mycroft" John shouted.

"I know John" Mycroft voice sounded out and down as he stood behind the doctor he held out his phone to show John the photo on their which was James Morarity and Amethyst in a car John sighed she did it Amethyst saved then by giving herself to the devil himself.

Xxx

Amethyst was walk/dragged to the basement of the big house she was brought to as she had hit James and coursed his nose to bleed. James Morarity watched as he got Seb to take her to the basement he would deal with her later right now he had to clean himself up. Amethyst was pushed into the cold room she turned round and watched the door being slammed shut and locked.

Jim stood in the hallway cleaning the last of the blood when he heard his right hand man was near.

"She right she not yours" Seb said.

"What do you mean I have her" Jim said.

"Yes you have her but she not yours in any way she just a victim"

"Well then I might have to change my plans for her then but first of my mini Holmes needs to punished"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for the long wait allot has happened over the last few months but hopeful I'll be more regular at updating.**

Amethyst sat on the cold floor she sighed she had been in the house 10 min and with the consulting criminal 2 hours and nothing happen she expected to be dead by now ecliptically as she had hit him. Amethyst jumped when she heard the door bang open and a very angry looking Morarity walked in amethyst moved herself back but he stalked closer to her.

"You are a bad girl little Holmes" he said slowly.

"You.."

"Shh now I'm talking now" he snapped.

Amethyst was now up against the wall Morarity standing in front of her she let out a small whimper as he placed his hands on either side of her. Morarity smiled as he made her whimper he moved one of his hands so it was touching her face.

"You will show me respect while here" his dark eyes met her light ones "your mine now"

"I'm not Yours, I do not belong to you nor will I ever belong to you I am Amethyst Holmes I belong with my brothers" Amethyst screamed.

Morarity slapped her causing her to fall to the floor, Morarity bent down and grabbed Amethyst face and faced towards him. Amethyst let out another whimper as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll make you mine good night little Holmes"

Xxx

John winced when he heard Sherlock shouted at Mycroft he was just glad that he was still stuck in bed.

"She gave herself to him, Amethyst left with him on her own free will" Mycroft said.

"She left to save us all, he played her weakness which is her ability to put others before her own safety" Sherlock spoke.

"Sherlock's right the letter he left stated that Amethyst traded herself to save Sherlock" John said making both men glare at him.

"We just going to have to wait until he makes contact with us and hope Amethyst alive and not dead" Mycroft said.

"He won't kill her" Sherlock said before closing his eyes.

Xxx

Amethyst woke when she felt cold water being dumped on her she shoot up and looked at Sebastian who was holding the jug. Sebastian stared down at the girl that Jim had in his home he threw the jug across the room making her jump he smiled at that.

"there are clothes left for you on the other side get ready I'll be back in 5 minutes

Amethyst just looked at Sebastian who chucked the clothes at her before shutting the door and leavening her to change.

Amethyst gentle stood up she decide not to be too much trouble she started to dress, Jim Morarity gave her a modest knee length dark purple dress Amethyst was shocked it fit her. Sebastian came back he took one look at her before walking forwarded and grabbing her by her arm and dragging her with him, he dragged her up some stairs and into a dining room.

Amethyst was amazed the dining room was done out in dark oak furniture soon her eyes found Morality's dark brown eyes that were staring at her. Sebastian dragged her over to a chair that was opposite the consulting Criminal and made her sit.

"I'm glad you didn't put too much of a fuss getting dressed" Morarity said his eyes still on her.

"What the point of fussing when either you or Sebastian would force me in it" Amethyst said with venom.

"Careful and you are right but I thought we could get to know each other" Jim said with a smile "You are going to be hanging around me today and if your good little Holmes maybe I'll let you speak to your brothers" Jim watched as Amethyst eyes shined "Now come along "

Amethyst was pulled from her seat by Jim and turned around as he walked her to his office Sebastian following behind them. Jim pushed the door open to his office and pushed Amethyst in, Amethyst fell to the floor with a gasp Jim stepped around her.

"So what do you think Amethyst?" Jim asked.

Amethyst looked up and saw another grand room, we a beautiful oak desk note bored all around laptops as well, she stood up and looked at him.

"it lovely" Amethyst said.

Jim smirked "Come here now you need to be quite I got work to do"

Amethyst was bored she been watching Jim plan and shout at people for two hours before something big happen Sebastian disappeared before coming back dragging two young children one girl one boy Jim stood up and moved round to stand in front of them.

"Well, Well we finally got you now you're in trouble I don't like it when people STEAL FROM ME" Jim sang singed.

"We...we did our job" the boy said.

"You failed"

"But We watched we saw it happen" The girl said.

"Seb show them what we do to liars"

Amethyst watched as Seb took out a gun and pointed it at them she was shocked and moved fast so she was standing in front of the children Jim gave her a glare no one dared to go against him or intervened.

"Get out the way Amethyst" Jim said his tone firm.

"their children" Amethyst said "Let them go"

"Amethyst get out the way and I'll forget this little blip and we can still be friends" Jim said.

"No their children you can't just shot them and leave them for dead" Amethyst said her voice firm and calm.

Jim grabbed Amethyst and dragged her away from the children and pushed her against the wall, Amethyst looked into Jim eyes they showed anger she tried to get out of his hold only to be slammed back to the wall.

"Now. Now little Holmes you've been naughty very naughty" Jim said his voice low and dangers

"There kids let them go" Amethyst shouted. Which earned her a slap. Amethyst watched as Jim pulled out a needle from his pocket.

"I think someone needs a nap" Jim said softly as he pieced the needle into her.

Jim watched as Amethyst struggled as the drug took affect he moved so his arms were around her supporting her, as she finally fell under the drug he moved so he had her bridle style.

"Finish off Seb I need to sort out my little Holmes" Jim said walking out of the room.

Xxx

Amethyst blinked she wasn't sure where she was it wasn't Jim office or the basement she spent the night in she was in a large bedroom all done in dark colours she blinked again to try and clear her head then she remembered the children she sat up only to be pushed back down by Morarity she didn't see him.

"Easy there" Jim said gently "The drug still in your system"

"The children" Amethyst got out.

"Been dealt with" Jim said his voice cold. "now you my dear were naughty so no phone call for you but your wrist and hand is now healed had my doctor removed the cast"

Amethyst looked down she was shocked she got used to the plaster cast Jim watched her before pulling her up and making sure she was looking at him.

"now my little Holmes we need to go over some rules don't we?" Jim said.

"I'm not yours" Amethyst said which earned her a slap.

"Amethyst listen closely because I'll will hurt you"


	8. Chapter 8

I have to thank the lovely AmalieNico for editing the chapter. :D

Amethyst sighed. She was locked in a small bedroom, she would be let out, when Jim wanted her to be, and she now had a lot of rules to follow.

**1\. No speaking out of turn or going against his orders.  
2\. Not allowed out of house.  
3\. No phones or computers.  
4\. Only wear the clothes left out.**

James Morarity was still trying to figure a way to make Amethyst Holmes his. He needed to own her more, since her standing up to him. He laid some rules down, he had some control over her, but he wanted her to belong to him, right now he had Amethyst locked in one of the many spare rooms he had.

"Boss, are you still moping about the Holmes girl" Sebastian asked, as he walked into Morarity office.

"I need to make her mine" Jim said.

"Then marry her" Another voice said.

Both men turned to see Hank, an old hacker who does a few jobs for the right price, Jim just looked at him.

"Marry the girl makes her yours, she'll have your name and it's a bounding ceremony." Hank said "Here the file"

"Marry her boss she won't go through with it" Seb said.

"Oh, she has one flare and that's she cares too much and I can use it" Jim said with a small smile.

Xxx

Sherlock was now home at Baker Street and was very quiet. John was worried it been a week since Amethyst disappeared and they heard nothing, not a peep. Sherlock was looking at old photos and would only talk to John and eat when Mrs Hudson made him, but he would not talk to Mycroft.

"Sherlock will find her" John said.

"She's the youngest John and she protects us more than we did her"

Xxx

Amethyst was lying on the bed; she was now dressed in a knee length black skirt and a red blouse. She had the clothes given to her and he left locking the room. Amethyst was staring at the ceiling and was humming a tune, Swan Lake to be exact. Amethyst heard the door unlocked she sat up and looked at Jim he smiled at her.

"Hello my dear, we need to talk" Jim said coming and shutting the door.

"Can I talk to my brothers today?" Amethyst said.

"Maybe my dear, now little Holmes. How do you feel about weddings?" Jim said.

"Why?"

"Answer the question"

"I love them it means forever love and their beautiful" Amethyst said.

"Good. What about your own?"

"Why do you want to know?" Amethyst asked

"I want you to marry me, I want to own you and this is a way to do it" Jim said.

"No you're insane, no!" Amethyst screamed.

"You're just getting that now" Morarity shouted back. "Maybe I should show you what happens if you don't"

Jim grabbed Amethyst and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. Amethyst was getting used to be dragged and pushed, and this time she was taken to a room full of computers and on each screen was people she cared about.

"I can kill them all right now, all I got to do is send one word and bang there are gone" Jim said.

"Please don't, please I'm already here, you already got me." Amethyst pleaded.

"Shh now little Holmes... You came with me to save Sherlock, now save him again by marrying me." Jim said with a grin.

"You're sick" Amethyst snapped.

"Oh sweetheart you're just getting that now, now what do you say?" Jim asked.

"I have no choice do you know that." Amethyst said.

"Say it." Jim growled.

"Yes." Amethyst said.  
"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you" Amethyst screamed.

"Good! I guess we should start planning my dear fiancée" Jim said with a huge smile.

"But I have to wear clothes you choose for me" Amethyst said with a small smile.  
Jim grabbed her and turned her to face him; he leaned so his face was right in front of Amethyst. "Do not test me Amethyst, you'll have a small say in this wedding, but the rules are still in place!" his voice low and threatening.

"Can I speak to them...? Can I speak to my brothers?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes you can, after all we need to tell them good news" Jim said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N again a great big thanks to AmalieNico for editing**

Sherlock jumped when he heard his phone ring, he was just dropping off when it went off. Sherlock grabbed his phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello."

* * *

Mycroft was surprised when he heard his phone go off, he didn't expect a phone call this evening, and he picked the phone.

"Hello."

* * *

Amethyst smiled when she heard her bothers voices come through, she was already happy their voices comforted her. James Morarity watched her before placing his hands on her shoulders, gasping tight.

"Hello boys." Morarity's voice was cheerful.

"Where is she?" Sherlock spoke first.

"She right here Sherlock." Jim said "Say hello dear"

"Hello Sherlock, Mycroft." Amethyst said her voice shaky as Jim gripped her shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" Both men asked at the same time.

"She has a few bumps, but that's learning her place." Morarity said, as he stroked Amethyst hair.

"Give her back to us!" Sherlock snapped.

"Calm down Sherlock, we made a deal didn't we our sweet?!" Morarity shouted, pulling some of Amethyst hair making her whimper.

"Yes." Amethyst said her voice low.

"Now we made another deal haven't we?"

"Yes." Amethyst voice was still low; she stared at the phone wishing that she was with her brothers.

"What Deal? What have you done Amethyst?" Mycroft tone scared Amethyst, she flinched.

"I...I arg" Amethyst was cut off when Morarity tugged her harder, making her scream.

"WHAT DID I SAY AMETHYST?!" Morarity shouted.

"Leave her alone." Sherlock and Mycroft said.

"Shhh... I deal with you later. Now where was I? Oh yeah, your sister has one big weakness: caring, she cares too much." Morarity said once again stroking her hair  
"We came to another deal to save you."

"Amethyst what did you do?" Mycroft voice was hard.

"Shh Mr. Holmes, I am talking!" Morarity screamed.

"We're getting married." Morarity said.

"You're what?!" Both Sherlock and Mycroft voice rang through the phone.

"Getting married." Morarity said slowly this time.

"How could you, Amethyst Marie Holmes, betrayed us?!" Mycroft voice rang out angry.

"Mycroft." Sherlock said trying to calm him down.

"You should fight, how could you be so stupid?"

"I did it for you" Amethyst said "To save you, Sherlock, John, mum and dad."

"You could have fought more than give in, you're weak." with that Mycroft hung up.

"Amethyst listen to me, I will save you, okay? And you're brave, my brave Amy." Sherlock said.

"Oh, how touching, we got to go now, plan a wedding, I'll be in touch." Morarity said as he hung up.

* * *

Sherlock sighed, he was angry, but it was hearing his sister voice and screams, she was the bravest one who would take a bullet without a seconded thought. He threw his phone against the wall and flopped back down, he turned to his night stand and opened the draw and pulled out an old photo it was him and Amethyst: in the garden of the childhood home, smiling and hugging.

"I will save you."

* * *

Mycroft sighed; he was wondering how stupid one person could get especially a Holmes.

* * *

Amethyst looked into Jim's eyes as he gave her a glare, before stalking over to her. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall trapping her. He leaned close so he was right by her ear.

"He will not save you little Holmes, you're mine now and I will have all of you." Morarity said his voice low and firm.

Amethyst just looked at him, she trembled in his grip. Morarity smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and started to drag her back to her room. Once they were in, he shut and locked the door; he pushed on the bed before leaning against the door.

"Hmm, you were naughty weren't you? You talked when I was supposed to." Jim spoke to her like a child.

"Mycroft asked, I..."

"It was the tone right, they don't mess with me." Jim asked walking towards her.

Amethyst wanted to shrink away right now, but she couldn't. She knew Jim meant it, when he said he would deal with her later. Morarity sat on the bed next to her, he moved quickly and soon had Amethyst pined to the bed.

"Please don't..." Amethyst pleaded, worried about what he was about to do.

"I don't rape Amethyst, so don't fret about that, now shh..." Jim said, that's when Amethyst saw the small knife in his hands.

Jim moved the hand that held the knife down, so it was resting on her bare skin on her legs. He moved her skirt up, so he was by her thigh. Jim felt Amethyst breath increase and she started to struggle against him. Jim ignored it and sliced the knife through her skin. He heard her cry out and smiled he rarely got his hands dirty, but she was an expiation; soon Amethyst was crying and he had finished his work.

"All over love, now lay still and stay there, I'll be back in two hours to clean you up. I need to pick up something." Jim said.

"I'll ruin the bed..." Amethyst whimpered.

"I don't care my dear; you won't be staying in here much longer."

* * *

John and Lestrade held Sherlock back, who was trying to murder his brother. Mycroft stood there unfazed by it. Sherlock was even more pissed, because Mycroft has told his men that Amethyst was a fret and to use force if seen.

"She's saving us again, given us a chance and you're making her a criminal." Sherlock spat.

"Our sister should have thought more, my dear brother. She betrayed us by agreeing, we could have helped her, but no she wants to marry him." Mycroft said.

"To save us!" Sherlock shouted "To save every one she holds dear and you scared her."

"It's done brother, live with it." Mycroft said before leaving.

* * *

Amethyst lied on the bed, she felt sick, but was too scared to move. Her leg was in pain and blood still dripped down to the covers below. The door opened again to revile Jim; he was caring a first aid kit.

"Aww my good girl," Jim said "lets clean you up, and then I got a little something for you."

Amethyst was cleaned quickly and bandaged up, and soon Jim presented her with a ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Amethyst wanted to scream out in frustration, it had been a week since she spoke to her brother, and a week since Jim took the knife to her. Amethyst was now sitting at the dining room table with bridal magazines in front of her. She had little control, all she could choose was her dress and flowers, Jim had everything to plan.

"How is it going, little Holmes?" Jim asked as he kissed her head.

"I don't want to do this." Amethyst said.

"Do what marry me? You know if you back down, then well bye, bye mummy and daddy." Morarity said as he pulled her hair.

"No, I can't choose, I'd always dreamed of shopping round, going wedding fairs, trying out cakes and all I can do is choose my dress and flowers." Amethyst ranted.

"Oh you want more freedom and more choices, but no everything is arranged apart from the guest, you just need to pick the flowers and your dress." Morarity told her gently. "Look now that's a lovely one, you have until tomorrow to decide my dear."

"Okay." Amethyst said with a sigh.

"Good girl, now give me a kiss." Morarity said with a small smile.

Amethyst looked at him, her eyes pleading him not do this, but he just leant forward. Amethyst just gave him a small peck on the cheek. He leant back up and sat next to her. Amethyst went back at looking at the magazines, before picking a dress, she didn't care anymore this wasn't her wedding, it was just a play.

"There'll be new rules soon." Jim spoke "After all you will be my wife."

"What, I must share a bed with you?!" Amethyst spat.

"Correct my dear, we'll be sharing a bed, you'll be allowed to wonder around the house more freely and you will be cooking for me."

"So you want a little wife to cook for you, and take care of your needs, I will not sleep with you." Amethyst said, with venom in her voice.

"Oh my dear, I've told you I don't rape, but I can promise you'll be begging me to sleep with you, make love to you."

"Never!"

"Never say never love," Jim said as he stood up. "Right, choose your flowers, then and will be ready for next week."

"Next week?" Amethyst explained.

"Yes, as soon as you are mine, the better"

"I'll never be yours," Amethyst snapped "You might have me, and I might have your surname in a week, but I will never be yours!"

A slap echoed the whole room, Amethyst held her face. Jim was angry; he grabbed Amethyst by the hair, and dragged her out of her seat and on to the floor, where she let out a cry. Amethyst looked up at him; he was right in her face.

"Now, what have we talked about talking back to me and being rude?" Jim asked her slowly deadly.

"Please don't." Amethyst pleaded.

"Now you were naughty, so you need to punished, my love." Jim said.

Amethyst whimpered as he grabbed the back of her head and smashed it into the wooden floor. Amethyst let out cry of pain, he let her go and watched as she tried to stand, but he pushed her back down and kicked her hard in the ribs, which made her scream.

"All done now, shh now let's get you cleaned up." Morarity said with a gentle smile.

Morarity took a look at the damage he'd done, a bit blood flowed from her nose and her face was already bruising. She was shaking in his arms, as he took her to one of the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat.

"Oh, I did a nasty job, thank god for makeup, hmm..." Jim said.

"Why?"

"I did a bit of nasty work to your face love." Jim said kissing her forehead.

"I can do it, I clear myself up." Amethyst said trying to get up.

"No, I will do it, and then you can have a lay down okay?"

Amethyst just nodded and let him clean her up, hoping that she would see Sherlock soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update been busy and life got in the way and once again thanks to my beta - kie1993 xxx **

Sherlock moaned, all he could remember was a knock at the door then nothing. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a women looking over him; his first instant was to push the women away and sat up, his head cleared. The woman was sitting on the floor, her dark hair covering her face and she wearing a white fluffy dressing gown; Sherlock then recognized her.

"Amy" He spoke slowly; using his name for her. "I'm sorry, look at me"

Amethyst turned her head up and looked at her brother; she was shocked to see him. She had woken early and blindfolded, then led to this new place/room and was told that the wedding will take place tomorrow.

"What happened to you?" Sherlock asked as he noticed the bruises that covered half a face.

"It is okay it is not as bad as it was last week. Is John still asleep?" Amethyst said. "You were both sedative."

Sherlock just nodded and watched as his sister got up and went to the other unconscious man in the room, he watched her limp towards John, who was starting to wake. Sherlock sighed, his sister was so scared in the eyes, but she just accepted her fate and that scared him the most.  
John woke; he blinked a couple of times as his vision cleared, he spotted Amethyst hovering over him looking concerned.

"Easy you were drugged" Amethyst said. "Sherlock is okay, he's already up and Mrs Hudson is up and in the shower"

John gently sat up and then saw the bruise that covered part of her face. John went into doctor mood; he gently placed his hands gently on her face.

"What happened?" John asked. "And don't lie either"

"I misbehaved" Amethyst said shrugging her shoulder; how else was she supposed to say it.

"Christ! What did you do?"

"Back chatted him."

Sherlock felt sick so much for protecting his sister, he walked towards her and envelope her in a hug. He wanted to take her home, to her home; Amethyst let herself relax in her brother's arms.

"I promise I'll get you home to your home in Wales"

"How touching, shame she can't." The sicken voice of James Morarity said.

Amethyst felt herself tense in Sherlock arms, when she heard his voice. Sherlock tightened his hold around her, barring her head into his chest.

"Let her leave, this game is between us!" Sherlock said.

"Oh, but it's not, not anymore she a big part of the game, and she mine"

"She not yours!" John snapped.

"She will be tomorrow, and she knows what happens if the rules are broken." Jim said.

Amethyst moved so she was facing her future husband. John caught the sly look on Jim face. Jim felt his smirk on his face looking at the doe look on her face.

"Love come here, I got your clothes." Jim called her over.

Amethyst moved out of the comfort of her brother's arms and towards Jim, who just smiled than frowned when he saw her limp. He hadn't done that, no he would remember, he knows every bruise, scar and bleeding nose.

"What happened? Who brought you in here?" Jim asked, as he took her into his arms.

"Jason." was all that was said.

"I will deal with him later, now go shower and get dressed, while I'll talk to Sherlock and his pet." Jim said, gently pushing her towards the closed door. "Keep Mrs Hudson with you."

Amethyst nodded and shut the door. When Jim heard the door lock, he turned his attention to both men in the room. Sherlock who looked levied and John looked ready to kill.

"Usually she puts up more of a fight, but she's learning how to behave; plus I have something for her after the wedding. Now down to business, I have rules for you too, well for tomorrow" Morarity said.

"What is stopping me from killing you here and now?" said Sherlock walking up to Jim.

"I'll kill her then we both lose"

"You're sick!" said John.

"I know I've been told that allot Johnny boy, now the rules" Jim said with a manic grin. "One: No phones, computers or any electronics that's already taken care of. Two: No trying to escape, I have men all around her. Three: Leave the wedding early; I will shoot her and you, and that's before the "I do's" after the "I do's" I won't care, but she would."

Sherlock watched him, as he turned towards the bathroom door. He tipped his head, as if he was planning to strike, John watched as well before turning to Sherlock.

"Come out Amethyst, I know you have finished." Jim said, all three men watched as both Amethyst and Mrs Hudson left the bathroom and walked out into the room.

Jim moved and took Amethyst in his arms. John wanted to rip her away from him and hide her, but he stayed still, as he watched the red dots swarm in the room; Jim smiled as he looked at Amethyst in knee length dress; her hair was still dripping.

"You look beautiful, now come sit, let jimmy do your hair." Jim moved her towards a chair and forced her into it. Jim pinned Amethyst hair up before kissing her cheek. "You look lovely; a perfect princess"

"Are we allowed to leave the room?" Amethyst voice was quite, as Jim held her, his hands gripped her shoulders tight, making Amethyst cry out in pain.

"No you're not, but you'll have fun with Sherlock and his pet and his dear old land lady. I'll bring in some board games to keep you amused, Mycroft should be here soon, and then we can have a family meal." Jim said, keeping his hands tight into her shoulders; making tears fall from her eyes.

"Let her go; you're hurting her!" John shouted.

Jim turned and looked at the dear doctor Watson, then smiled, as he let go of his future bride. He moved slowly towards him, stalking him; he turned to see Amethyst stand, he gave her a warning glance and she sat back down.

"Now you be good John and will not tell me what to do, Amethyst is learning to behave, and the only way to learn what is bad is to punish the bad behaviour." Jim smiled and turned back to Amethyst. "Have fun my dear, I'll be back later to collect you for dinner."

Jim soon started out the room; closing it firmly, and leaving the people alone for the time being. Sherlock was the first to move, and was at his sister side within minutes, and brought her to his arms and cuddled her close. Mrs Hudson watched silently; she was shock and scared for the younger girl.

It had been an hour before a few board games and card games where dropped into them, and the four were now playing Monopoly and Sherlock was losing. Sherlock decided to play along with Morarity's game, just to keep his sister safe.

After another two hours and games of scrabble, Jenga, Ker-plunk, Simon and Buckaroo, which end up out the along with Simon window; they decided that maybe a few cards games would be a safe bet; that and it was easier for Amethyst, who kept ducking as he flew the games.  
As the second game of Rummy was being played; the door burst open and Mycroft Holmes was pushed inside, and the the door slammed shut again. The four looked up as Mycroft looked at them; soon his gaze turned to Amethyst and stalked over to her. Amethyst sunk into the chair he rounded on her and glared at her.

"What have you and he got planned, keeping us here? You are in this; you're too smart to play innocent. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU GOT PLANNED!"

"Nothing, I'm not the game master, I'm a part of it; like you are, I just want to go home and live my life, but instead I'm marrying a mad man to keep you safe!"

"Really? I think you played us and well I mean you disappeared off the radar, and I found you three years ago. Where were you? I never knew your records were gone too."

"Mycroft!" Sherlock warned.

Amethyst moved out of her chair and stood up to get away, she was afraid of her brother. As she went to walk her way, Mycroft grabbed her and made her face him. Amethyst was scared, very scared to the fact that she was Trimble and tears fell down her face.

"Please let me go Mycroft, I don't know his plans; I just want you and Sherlock safe, even if it does include marrying the devil." Amethyst sobbed.

"Where's the fight Amethyst? Where's the stubborn sister I knew? Instead of the weakling this cowered!" Mycroft snapped at her. Sherlock went to help her, but was pushed back by Mycroft.

Amethyst stared at her brother; she was only stubborn when she didn't get her way, when she was younger and her stubbornness managed nearly got her killed.

"I'm protecting you I want you safe I want..."

"Tell me what is he like in bed does he make you scream in p..." before Mycroft could finish the sentence Amethyst slapped him across the face which caused him so push amethyst to the floor.

"How dare you say that" Amethyst said

Mycroft quickly dragged her up to her feet and slammed her into the hotel wall which made her gasp the look on Mycroft face killed her he was angry and disappointment all at the same time and it killed her killed her hard. John watched ready to pounce on Mycroft.

"You listened now very careful you are a disappointment a disgrace to the Holmes name" Mycroft hissed at her. Amethyst sank it hurt her tears flood down her face.

"You don't mean that" Amethyst sobbed.

" I mean it your no sister of mine" Mycroft snapped her he soon realised her when he felt a pain in his head he threw Amethyst away and she fell and hit her face.

Both John and Sherlock both looked at Mrs Hudson in shock as she smashed a vase over Mycroft head. Amethyst looked up at her brother and ran to the bathroom in tears slamming the door to keep her away from everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock and Mycroft were having a heated conversation, while John and Mrs. Hudson were trying to get Amethyst out of the bathroom. It had been another hour, and John was growing concerned, as the sobbing had stopped, and there was no sound. John was concerned that she might be unconscious.

"Amethyst, please make some noise to let me know that you are okay." John said.

"Can we unlock the door from this side?" Mrs. Hudson asked John.

"I'm not sure; I don't exactly want Jim to know right now." John said, while knocking on the door again.

"What don't you want me to know Johnny?" All the room's occupants turned, and looked at Jim, as he stood at the door. "Are you going to tell me or should I force it out of you?"

Morarity walked further into the room, and stopped when he noticed that Amethyst wasn't with them. He gathered something happened. He walked towards John and Mrs. Hudson; he glared at John before knocking on the door.

"Open the door Amethyst." Jim said. "Open it now and I won't hurt someone in this room."

John heard the click of the bathroom door, and the door opened a bit. Jim sighed before he pushed it open, and then shut the door behind him.  
James Morarity looked, and saw Amethyst sitting on the floor; knees to her chest and her eyes red from crying. He walked closer to her, and noticed the cut on the side of her head. He moved back and opened the door; Sherlock and Mycroft were talking low. John was still by the door; Jim beckoned John into the room, before shutting the door again.

"Treat her; there is a first aid kit under the sink." Jim said.

John just nodded; his eyes on Amethyst, she looked like a small child. He watched Jim walk forward and bend so he was next to her ear. He said a few things before striating himself again. John bent down and went to touch Amethyst, who flinched and her eyes went straight to his.

"I'm just going to clean it, and but a banged on, okay?" John said slowly.

"Okay." Amethyst's voice was small

Jim watched as John patched Amethyst up, and comfort her. After John was done, Jim moved and lifted Amethyst to her feet and then guided her out of the bathroom. John followed quickly, but was too late as Morarity walked out of the hotel room with her.  
As the door shut John turned to the two Holmes men, and gave them a death glare, just hoping that Amethyst was okay. On the other side of the door Jim was seething, and Amethyst knew it; she had known all his tells well, she hoped she did.

"Please don't hurt them." Amethyst said, as Jim grabbed her wrist and led her away from the room. Amethyst just let herself be led away, not wanting to get hurt anymore.

"Why should I not hurt them?" Morarity asked, as he pushed her into another room.

"It can be a wedding gift." Amethyst mumbled.

"Speak up!" Jim snapped.

"It can be a wedding gift." Amethyst said, a little bit stronger.

Jim Morarity looked at the timed girl in front of him. He knew she would protect them. He smiled his sly smile, before stepping forwarded, and taking her into his arms in an awkward hug. Amethyst tensed as her kidnapper hugged her; she didn't like it.

"If I do that, then you need to do something for me at my wedding gift." Jim said in her ear.

"What would want me to do?" Amethyst asked scared.

Jim broke the hug. He moved so Amethyst was still in his grip, before gently pushing her up against the wall. Amethyst kept her eyes on him, on her kidnapper. He put his mouth by her ear.

"Give all of yourself to me"

A/N Sorry that I haven't updated. Life got on top of me, and I've been ill, and few things have happen that have upset me. But I'm back and hopeful will have another chapter up sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

Amethyst was shaking, as she stood with James Morarity in front of a vicar. The dinner didn't happen in the end, as James wanted. To plan something special, he sent Amethyst back to the room, with a warning not to discuss what was said between them.

Mycroft hadn't even looked at Amethyst since his attack, now he sat looking at his sister dressed in white, shaking. Her head was down, as she stared down at her feet. Sherlock had been handcuffed to his seat, when he had punched the makeup artist, after she said that Amethyst was the ugliest person to work with, and that it would take a miracle to get her beautiful, now his sister was marrying his enemy.

Amethyst wasn't really paying attention; she just wanted it over. She felt sick and not beautiful at all in her wedding dress. It fitted, hugged her body and showed off her thin figure. Amethyst looked up, when she felt her hand being squeezed tight.

"I do." Jim said, giving her a smile.

As the Vicar started repeating the same lines to Amethyst; Mycroft stood up making everyone look at him. Amethyst eyes pled him to sit down. Sherlock started to stare at Mycroft, and looked over to Mrs. Hudson, who was now being restrained along with John.

"This has gone too far, and I am leaving. I hope you are happy Amethyst!" Mycroft snapped with no emotion; he then turned away and started to head to the door.

Amethyst soon let out a small scream, as Jim grabbed her, and made her stand in front of him. A gun pointed at her head; Mycroft turned just to see the red dot appear on his head.

"Go on leave, and she will get a bullet right in her brain." Jim said, pressing the gun harder to her head.

"You wouldn't do that, she is your sick game piece!" Mycroft shouted.

Tears streamed down her face, as Jim had gripped her harder, and pushed the gun into her head harder. Amethyst look at her brother, before opening her mouth; nothing came out at first.

"I do." She said before screaming "I DO! I DO!" It echoed of the walls.

Jim lowered the gun, and turned her around to face him. He had a shocked smile on his face, before turning back to the vicar, who quickly told Jim to kiss his bride. Which he did; he crushed his lips to hers, and kept her close. When he ended it. he made sure to whisper low so only she could hear it.

"No escape now."

Xxx

Amethyst just stared ahead; she was now Mrs Morarity. She was now his, and he was right; there was no escape. She's the wife and being his wife saved her family, but also came with a new set of rules, which she was going to find out about soon.

"How's my darling wife?" Jim asked, as he still guided her along the hallway. They were heading to the reception. Amethyst said nothing; she hadn't really reacted since she screamed "I do".

Jim just turned and looked at her, and saw the blank expression on his wife's face. He stopped, and faced her properly, taking her fully in his arms and shook her. Amethyst blinked and soon started to struggle in his arms.

"Please let me go." Amethyst said meekly.

"Then smile, it's your wedding day; you're supposed to be happy." Jim said to her.

"You pointed a gun to my head, and threaten to shoot me, and then threaten to shoot my brother. You basically did a gunshot wedding!" Amethyst snapped at him.

"Calm down, and listen to me right now. You will smile as we walk in, and be on your best behaviour. Then after... Ohh, say two hours, we will leave, and then I will tell you your new set of rules. Understand?" Jim said in a firm tone.

"Yes, I understand." Amethyst said.

Jim was shocked, not to have his wife fighting with him on this. He took her by the arm, and led her into the reception. Sherlock looked up along with Mycroft, to see the newlywed couple. Sherlock wanted to run up, and rip Amethyst away from Morarity.

"Don't make a scene Sherlock." Mycroft said. "He still has his gun."

"She's scared. My Amy is scared." Sherlock said "I want her safe."

James and Amethyst were soon seated at the top table, and food was severed. Everything went smoothly, and no one had said anything, as they were too scared to do so. Soon the dancing started, and Mrs. Hudson, John, Sherlock, and Mycroft watched the twisted waltz that was in front of them, as Morarity led Amethyst around the dance floor.

Sherlock was now dancing with his sister; well rocking back and forth with Amethyst. Her was head resting on his shoulder. Sherlock just held her, knowing he would be losing her again, and this time she might not come back. The same; his Amy was dying, and he knew someone else would take her place. Jim came, and took Amethyst of Sherlock, before guiding her off the dance floor.

"It time for us to go." Morarity said, gripping his wife.

"Please let us stay, just for a little bit longer." Amethyst said, looking at Jim.

"No, after all it is our wedding night."

Xxx

Amethyst struggled in Morarity's grip the whole way, into the house. She was scared that he would take her in his bed. No rules had been said to her. She finally got free, and made a run back towards the front door, but was caught by Seb.

"Put her in my room." Jim said. "I will deal with her."

"Please... Please don't."

Seb managed to get the kicking Amethyst, into Jim's room with no trouble. Jim followed behind, and locked the door after Seb left. Finally turning to his wife; who was his leverage against Sherlock.

"Now calm down and listen."

Amethyst just started at him, wondering if she should make a move. Jim took steps towards her, and managed to take her in his arms.

"We have new rules, my sweet wife."

"Please don't touch me." Amethyst sobbed.

"Shhh, now shall we get this dress off, and you into something comfortable?" Jim cooed. Amethyst just stared at him. "I think that is a yes." Jim moved his hands, so he had Amethyst's zip and pulled it down. Amethyst managed to hold her dress, so it didn't fall down, and bare all of her in front of him.

"Don't."

"Oh, my sweet wife, don't be shy. Come now, it'd been a long day." Jim said. "How about this, I turn around, and you get undressed. Hmm... I'll even get your nighty"

Soon, Amethyst found herself standing in front of her future husband, only in a silk short blood red nighty. Jim gave a sly smile obviously liking her, in what he chose.

"Now, shall we get down to your new rules, before we go to bed?" Jim said, as he patted his bed, so Amethyst could sit next to him.

"Please, can I have my own room?" Amethyst sobbed.

"No, now rule number one: You will be sharing my bed with me. Rule two: You will cook for me, and clean the house. Rule number three: You will refer to me as Jim, or sweetheart, or even sexy. The last rule: Stay in place, no phones or computer, no going out of this house, and wear the clothes I put out for you." Jim said, as he managed to get Amethyst to lie down.

"Please, let me have one more night on my own please?" Amethyst asked facing him.

"No, now off to sleep with you. You have to cook breakfast in the morning"


	14. Chapter 14

Amethyst sighed it had been a week since she became Mrs Morarity and it was a big change than just being a captive, she had more freedom around the house and she took it to her advantage making sure she saw every room in the house. Amethyst cleaned each room and the cooking she was getting used to his likes and dislikes.

James Morarity was as happy as a man can be he had a wife and a way to controlee the Holmes brothers yes there are still a little things he needs to do to make her totally his but that not going to happen anytime soon, but to have a women to cook was nice but she need to stop cooking things he hates like pineapple pizza.

Amethyst found herself cooking jims breakfast eggs bacon and fired bread she was standing in jims theirs grand kitchen only in a nighti and a pair of white fluffy slippers. Amethyst looked out the window and saw the grand garden she wasn't allowed out to innless escorted. Amethyst jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Maybe will take a walk in the garden later if you behave I have a few meeting I need you there for" Jim said.

"Okay" Amethyst said not wanting to fight.

"That smells lovely plate up and get dressed" Jim said kissed her cheek before sitting at the table.

Amethyst plate up Jims Breakfast and headed up the stairs she didn't want to know any more of Jims contacts she met a few on their seconded day of marriage. Amethyst sighed when she saw the flowing purple dress and black high heels.

Amethyst got changed and stood in front of the mirror she was scared on what was going to happen now what was Jim her husband planning she had been screamed to leave the room or locked in the bedroom when he had important meetings. Amethyst jumped when she felt hands on her she turned round and faced Jim.

"Tie your hair back and meet me in my office"

Amethyst quickly tied her hair back and made her way to jims office she noticed the door open Amethyst parsed in the door way. Jim spotted Amethyst and waved her in Amethyst walked in so she was standing next to him so began the long day of meetings and arguments.

Xxx

Amethyst was busy cooking as Jim held his last meeting of the day everything was whirling in her head he planned a few simple murders that weren't of any concern apparently as he told her. Amethyst wanted to be home she missed her small house her garden her independence.

"That smells good" Sebastian said.

"Thanks it just a sherpeds pie"

"You're a good cook"

"Thank you"

Amethyst Jim and Seb all sat and ate in silence Jim kept his eyes on Amethyst his wife he, had her where he wanted her.

After dinner was where it all want wrong for Amethyst this is where her life would change and show her how dangers her husband was. It all started when Jim asked if she would take his jacket upstairs and run his bath Amethyst nodded and headed upstairs as she placed the jacket on the bed she heard his phone to ring biting her lip she dug in the pocket and pulled out the phone.

Amethyst thought back on the rules he said nothing about her answering his phone she bite her lip harder before deciding to answering it.

"Hello this James Morarity phone how can I help"

"Amethyst" the voice said into her ear

"Sherlock" Amethyst let out a small voice her heart beating widely to hear her brothers voice.

"you okay where are you has he hurt you" all the questions were rushed.

"I'm.." before she could finish the phone was snatched out her hands and she was pushed to the floor.

"I asked you to do something" Jim said "I call you back Sherlock I need to teach my wife a lesson"

Amethyst felt tears fall down her face as he hung up and threw the phone away he bent down so he was in her face.

"Remember this I'm so changeable"


	15. Chapter 15

Amethyst was still shoken from the events of last night now she knew the full extent of his rage her body ached and she felt violated in so many ways, she just stared at the plate in front of her pushing her scramble eggs around the plate.

"Eat" came a commanding voice.

Amethyst looked up to see the vile creature that had capture her lied to her. James Morarity looked at his wife his poor little kitten he had a small grin on his lips seeing all the bruises on her face and neck he thought back to last night when she screamed begged him to stop, he watched as she lowered her head back down but did not eat.

"I said eat" Jim commanded again.

"I'm not hungry" came her answer it was so quite that he barely heard her.

Jim glared before getting up and walking towards her, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her head back so she was looking at him, he picked up the fork and stabbing some egg into the fork and lifted it to her mouth.

"Open"

Amethyst just glared at him

"Do you want to make me repeat last night's punishment"

Amethyst slowly opened her mouth as tears flowed down her injured face, Jim put the fork in her mouth and watched her chew and sallow.

"Good girl, your mine now and don't you forget that" Jim said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not yours, you forced me" Amethyst said.

Jim pulled her hair harder before dragging her out of the chair and onto the floor he ignored her whimpers of pain and her hands clawing at his as he held her down. Jim took the knife of the table and placed it in front of Amethyst face.

"Please don't" came her whimper plea

"Shh now listen I've been good to but that's where it stops you misbehave, break a rule or annoy me in any why I will punish you so behave" Jim screamed at her he then stabbed her hand with the knife making her scream in pain. "Now clean up this mess and meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes don't make me look for you"

Xxx

Sherlock was pacing back and fore he needed to amethyst out of there out of the clutches of James Morarity and back in her home make her safe. Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play thinking hoping for a plan she sound so tied on the phone yesterday.

"Sherlock this came for you" John said holding out a envelope.

Sherlock opened it and pulled out photos he felt bile raise in his throat the pictures where of his Amy his little sister hurt bleeding he could see the damage that her captor did to her, he threw them down and let out a frushted scream.

"Sherlock mate you alright" John asked all Sherlock did was walk out of the flat. John looked at the photos and felt sadness for the girl.

Xxx

Amethyst shook as he watched Jim front of her he was pacing after sending the pictures he took in the bathroom he had left her alone until now, Jim turned and looked at her with a small smile before stepping towards her pushing her on to their bed.

"I want you to cut your hair I love it long but it needs to be different so I'm taking you out in two weeks" Jim said straddling her "our little cover story is that you had a car accident okay"

Amethyst nodded and then tried to push him off but he just pinned his arms above her head and grinned "Your mine now"

2 weeks later

Amethyst looked out the car window she was cuffed to the seat so she couldn't run her face was still bruised and she had a few new ones on her arms which were covered by her jumper. Jim looked at his wife who was staring out the window he smiled at her he hoped she would behave.

"After this you will be going home with Seb I need to talk your brother he been a bad boy"

"leave him alone" Amethyst shouted

"Behave Amethyst or I will make you"

"Leave him alone you have me where you want me where you want us"

Jim stopped the car and turned to her he grabbed her face and pulled her forwarded so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Now listen here I need you to behave or the next thing I'll do will cut your voice box out"

"do it" she hissed

"don't tempt me"

The rest of the journey was silent there was the odd glares were all that was given soon they were parked, Amethyst looked up to see the shops all out of her price rang she didn't react as she was un cuffed and dragged out of the car.

Jim kept Amethyst close by wrapping his right arm around her and keeping her into his side. Amethyst was not happy she could feel the gun in his pocket pressed up against her.

"Your going to behave her, I'll know if you don't and believe me you will not like the punishment" Jim said threateningly.

Amethyst was seated in the hair dressers seat and was staring at herself in the mirror this was it she thought once this was down she would be Amethyst Morarity and that scared her, she let out of breath as Jim placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We want it to her shoulders and layered wasn't it my sweet?"

Amethyst nodded knowing not to argue as he would hurt her and still get his own way so it was best for her to go with the flow. Amethyst watched as her long hair that reached to the middle of her back was being cut falling to the floor her mind flood with regret maybe Mycroft was right maybe she was weak. Half way through her hair cut she could see enter and Jim leave she relaxed a little even though Seb was James Morarity right hand man and was just as bad as him Amethyst was more relaxed around him.

"There all done want do you think" the hairdressers said.

"Thanks" Amethyst said hopping down from the seat inogering the hair dresses that want to show her all the look.

"Come on you it all paid for let's get you home" Seb informed her.

Amethyst nodded and followed Seb outside and she didn't know what made her what thought but her body just took over and she blotted into the crowds and ran as fast as she could she could here Sebastian shouted at her but she didn't stop there was no way she was.

Xxx

Sebastian Moran was not happy nor safe at this point as he watched his bosses wife/pet run he shouted at her to stop, but he did warn Jim of what would happen if she came out. Seb whipped out his phone and called Jim.

"Sir she ran, no she still in my sight but because of the crowds she now ahead of me, I told you no sir she heading to the tube station on regain street" Seb said.

Xxx

James mortarty was not happy as he pushed through the crowds of London he was fuming at Amethyst he thought she had learned her lesson two weeks ago, he spotted her running dodging people he moved swiftly and neatly caught her around the waist as she was about to go down the stairs of the tube station. Amethyst struggled in her captives grasp she was soon dragged back into the crowd.

"Stop struggling my dear" an angry Irish voice said

Amethyst stamped on his foot and made another run but was grabbed again by Jim and held closely to his chest his grip made her gasp. Jim managed to walk her along the street towards the main road.

"Stop it now I'm telling you know the more you struggle the worst it going to be" Jim hissed in her ear.

Jim watched as the car pulled round he ripped open the door and pushed Amethyst in not caring if she hit her head he climbed in after her and shut and locked the door Amethyst looked at Jim as the car sped away.

"It looks like you need another lesson my sweet"

"I'm not yours" Amethyst snapped

"Oh but you are in every way" Jim told her while stroking her cheek "I'll teach you that sweetheart" Amethyst just gave him a glare before spitting in his face.

Jim wrapped his hand around her neck and dragged so she was looking at him in the eye he then let go smiling he looked her over.

"Amethyst , Amethyst lesson one do not spit on your husband" Jim said before slapping her in the face.

Amethyst whimper in pain and pushed herself further back from Jim but Jim was having none of it and grabbed her pulled her closer to him and held her in place as they drove the rest of the way home.

Once they arrived home Amethyst was dragged out of the car by her arm and into the grand house, Seb followed closely just in case she bolted again. Jim dragged her in to the his office and shut the door on Seb he then released Amethyst and watched her stumble.

"Lesson two my dear wife is not run away from me or Sebastian" Jim said "Now come here"

Amethyst shock her head and walked further away from him, she walked so her back was to his desk, Jim stalked closer to her and pushed her so she was lying on the desk and him on top of her.

"Now, now if you cooperate it won't be so bad" Jim told placing a kiss on her red cheek.

"Please don't I'm sorry" Amethyst said as tears started to fall.

"You were naughty now you need to be punished and I will keep punishing you until you learn to obey my command" Jim told her.

Jim then reached over her and grabbed his letter opener Amethyst start to panic and struggle against his weight. Jim just slapped her which made her stop he then removed her jumper so he could look at his bare flesh he gently kissed her collar bone before digging the letter opener into her flesh. Amethyst let out an ear pricing scream as the blunt object dug into her skin she tried to move away Olney to be dragged back down, soon she felt hot liquid leave her body and fall onto the desk below.

James Morarity listened to his wife scream in pain as he dug in the letter opener he watched her as her screams soon turned into sobbing and then quite whimpering once her was done he threw the opener onto the floor and got off the desk, he watched Amethyst as she lay there and her body shake after awhile he grabbed and pulled her on to her feet.

"Every time you disobey me I will bring you here and punish you until you learn" his tone was firm "do you understand?"

Amethyst nodded.

"Say it Amethyst"

"I understand" her voice was hoarse and she looked down.

"Good girl now off you go and cook dinner"

Amethyst nodded and went to pick up her jumper but Jim stopped her turning her to him he gave her a small kiss then admired his work he smiled as he saw his initials craved into her skin.

"No top now go"


	16. Chapter 16

Amethyst sat in front of the mirror and gently traced the scare on her collar bone the JM still stood out on her skin, she moved so she was looking at her face her hair looked so different but in some way suited.

James Morarity watched his wife from their bed she was learning her place and he was happy about that really happy, he moved off the bed and towards his wife he rested his hands on her shoulders causing her tense up.

"Come to bed" Jim said.

"I just need to brush my hair" Amethyst replied.

"Come to bed it doesn't matter I will be messing it up again" Jim said in a frim voice.

"No you told me to brush my hair before bed so that's what I am doing" Amethyst said her voice just as firm.

"Amethyst Mare Morarity don't test me"

"It's Holmes"

"WHAT" Jim screamed.

"My name is Amethyst Mare Holmes" Amethyst said as she turned and face him.

Jim was angry beyond compare seathing really he thought he had where he wanted her but she kept testing him.

"We're married you have my name" Jim said.

"Just because we're married dosen't mean I have to take your name" Amethyst told him before turning back to the mirror.

Jim grabbed Amethyst and dragged her of the stool and on to the floor Amethyst made a move to get out of his grip but failed, Jim had her in his arms tight he was going to finish this tonight he was going to make her listern to him the perfet obentent wife.

Amethyst stuggled in his hold as she was dragged out of the room everytime she tried eraned a smack to her head they reached the staris and Jim gave her a push she stumbled but was caught by Jim once they reached down the stairs Amethyst manged to get out of jims hold and ran.

"AMETHYST GET BACK HERE" Jim screamed.

Amethyst ran as fast as she could but sadly for her she ran stright into Seb and was soon dragged back to Jim who grabbed her tighter and dragged her down to his office and few her in.

3 hours later

Amethyst sat curled on the office floor her body shaking from her recent punishment, Jim looked down at amethyst his wife he sighed as he bent down and pulled her into his arms hugging her close.

"Shh now, do you know why i had to do that? jim asked.

"I misbehaved" Amethyst answered with no emotion.

"That's right will you do it again" Jim asked making her look at him in the eyes.

"No I won't" Amethyst said "I won't misbehave again my darling husband"

Jim smiled he had finally broke her.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of months past and Amethyst was a shell of her normal self she no longer fought Jim she let him show her off at parties let him use her to lure his clients in, let him have his way with her and no longer cared what he did to her.

"Hmm my dear I was thinking of letting you talk to your brothers" Jim said one morning.

"If that's what you want" amethyst had no real emotion.

"Or how about we invite them over that's a better idea we invite them over and have a family dinner" Jim said kissing amethyst "Cook a three course meal"

"Yes dear"

Xxx

Sherlock groaned as he awoke along with John and Mycroft as they looked round and groaned again as the spotted Morarity in his suit. Sherlock was frist to move forwared to attack Morarity but soon stopped when he caught sight of Amethyst standing behind him she blinked at him not really foucd on him.

"Amethyst" Sherlock breathed.

Jim turned round and faced his wife he thought she was still in the kitchen he watched as she looked at Sherlock not daring to move or to reacted he smiled his puppet now she was now in his controll and that's what pleased him.

"Dinner ready well the starter" her voice was cold.

"What did you do to her?" John shouted.

"Taught her place Doctor" Jim said.

"Amethyst do you even know me? Sherlock asked her.

"Your my brother and you've come for dinner" her voice once again was dead.

Sherlock wanted to cry because the women standing in front of him wasn't his sister she was just an empty shell of her former self. Mycroft watched in silence he knew what his sister went few unlike Sherlock who had photos he had the videos including the one where she stopped fighting.

"Come along then boys we have a dinner to go to" Jim smiled evilly.

All of them were seated at the grand table which was set up for a grand meal Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes of Amethyst as she placed the soup in front of them and he could see scars covering her arms as she wore a strapless dress and the JM carved into her neck he felt sick.

John watched her hoping she would snap out of it soon and stop the puppet act but he knew it would be hard for her to come back she was an empty shell she had to stay with him or have the blood of her brother on her hands or stay and lose her freedom.

Dinner was over and Amethyst had left to started washing the dishes as Mycroft and Sherlock talked John followed her and when he got in to the kitchen he made a grab at her and pushed her into the wall he was shock when she made no move to fight back no move to get him of her.

"Listen to me Amethyst you need to fight him this isn't you" John said "By letting him do this to you letting him touch you use you means he won"

"I need to clean the dishes or Jim will be angry" Amethyst said.

"Listen to yourself you are stronger and braver than anyone I know you need to fight him and claim your freedom"

I...i'm" Amethyst started but was cut off by a shot

"AMETHYST"

"fight him please if not for yourself than for Sherlock and even Mycroft"

As soon as John moved amethyst looked at him before walking towards the calling voice John sighed he didn't know if he did good or made it worse but by god he hoped he had helped.

Xxx

A couple of days passed and Amethyst found herself roughly placed into a car as the dinner they had meant they had to move because he gave away their home was and the police were on their way she watched as Jim got into the driver seat he started the car and started to drive away.

"Why don't we just hand ourselves over" Amethyst asked.

"Shut it dear did I ask for your opion"

Amethyst felt something snap in her if they got away she would never be free of him she looked as he sped up she took a deep breath and grabbed the steering wheel and turned it so they crashed into another car, the car span and they were thrown about as the car settled they were hit again and this time the car flipped over before it hit its final resting place.

Lestrade stopped his car a few feet from the crash he had John and Sherlock in the back John was already out and went to help as much as we can.

"We going to need ambulance and back up along the bride road three vichles involved" Lestrade said into his radio

John moved to the car that was flipped over he bent down and saw Amethyst unionise and bleeding heavily her also saw Morarity also unconscious.

"Amethyst can you hear me" John asked.

"John is anybody alive in this car" Lestrade asked.

"Just keep Sherlock away it's his sister" John said.

"Amethyst" both men turned to see Sherlock looking into the car.

Sherlock felt his heart break at the sight of his sister she was bleeding and looked like death he moved past and knelled beside John and placed his hands on amethyst neck checking for a pluse there was one but it was weak and fading.

"You need to stay with me" Sherlock pleaded "Stay with me"

Xxx

Mycroft met Sherlock at the hospital he already heard what happened he felt his world shatter at that he saw paramedics running in with her Sherlock following behind just seeing her face for a seconded he knew she had gone and his ice heart shattered. Sherlock stopped as he heard them call it her time of death and he let out a painful sob.

Xxx

A few weeks past and Morarity was in custody he didn't even cry when he heard that Amethyst passed away he called her a bitch and told them that she grabbed the wheel and cased the accident.

Sherlock stood in front the fresh grave and held onto a photo he turned to see his brother standing next to him.

"She free Sherlock" Mycroft told him.

"I know but I wanted her home with us she was supposed to be the normal on grow old with a dog maybe have children" Sherlock told him.

"She loved by us Sherlock remember she with us even now"

"Been reading loves story again" Sherlock quipped.

"Passes time"

Sherlock smiled before bending down and placing the photo he had in his hands on the grave the photo of all three Holmes siblings playing in the snow as he stood up he smiled at the grave stone.

"your safe now and home" Sherlock said as he read the grave stone

HEAR LAY AMETHYST HOLMES

BELOVED SISTER AND DAUGHTER

BRAVEST OF THEM ALL

**This is end of the story i will be planning a new story maybe a Mycroft oc one or a Sherlock oc but not sure which one to do.**


End file.
